regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife 2: Episode 16
Recap Word has arrived from the south about the political situation. Some of the Eastern Lords have been unhappy how the war in the West Duchy has been going, especially the lost men & equipment. There is more political pressure to end the war. They are also wary of ships going up and down the coast. The Pirate Wars were only 30 years ago. Sunday, 19th March, 56 AoS Luther Thorne talks with Cousin Joseph Thorne about historical quarries where they got stone from in the past. Much of the old quarries are in Hagthor's Claim, the was an elven Marble quarry north of the Tuk-Tuk Mountains, before they rose up. Joseph theorises the stone from the Tuk-Tuk Mountains could comprised of Marble. Luther agrees to get a sample from the mountains for Joseph. The family are informed by a servant that the Caravan returns in Waadsworth. The family go to the market square to pick up their armor orders, which are all there. A halfling is with the Caravan this time, a craftsman who makes flutes. Luther orders some barding for his horse. The party go to Kel Reginald, asking about the status of the milita. Kel Reginald says the most promising members are Anis & Jacob. Kel Reginald recommends taking all 10 of the milita so they can get more field experience and get better. Luther agrees. They'll head out tomorrow, they need to get supplies today. Luther wants to make a daytrip today for more snake poison today with just the party. The party head out the south gate on horseback. The party head into the Blackthorn Forest in the west, but don't go past the 3 mile mark. The party get on foot and search for snakes, while Ginger stays on lookout for Elves on her horse. Luther spots a Viper, and calls Arthur over. Arthur doesn't want to kill the snake, so they need to figure out a way to get the venom out without killing the snake. Arthur tries to use his ranger abilities, but the Viper remains angry. Luther throws 5 more daggers to try to kill the snake to kill it while Arthur averts his eyes, but Luther misses with all but one. Luther throws his last 4 daggers, and kills the snake. Ginger spots a huge spider and alerts the party. The huge spider leaps at Ginger's Horse, Roy, poisoning him with a bite, the horse flees, knocking Ginger to the ground. The party fight the huge spider when a giant trapdoor spider comes out of the woods, which is far bigger, which bites Luther. Ginger kills the huge spider, then the party focus on the giant trapdoor spider attacking Luther. Ginger hits the giant trapdoor spider with some strong hits, with some arrow from Athur peppering it. The giant spider retreats. Luther, using his toxicology, knows he should eat some blackberry root to avoid being killed by the spider venom. Luther eats some and overcomes the venom. Luther gets some more for Roy the Horse. Arthur and Ginger go after Roy to bring him back. Luther feeds Roy, but they weren't fast enough and Roy the Horse is slowly dying painfully. Arthur euthanizes Roy. Luther cuts up the Huge Spider to get some poison, 2 doses. He also gets posion from the dead viper. The party head back to Waadsworth and arrive back by the end of the day. The party go back to the Caravan to buy a new horse. The Caravan only has an average horse for sale. The party pick a female Tawny Horse, 11 HP, name Majestic. Ginger keeps the name. Monday, 20th March, 56 AoS The party head out with Kel Reginald & the 10 Milita northwards into the stinking marsh. It is expected it will take 2 days traveling though the swamp to get to the Foothills, then another day to the Tuk-Tuk Mountains. The first day is uneventful, but miserable and make 4 miles of progress. They find some dry land to make camp by the end of the day. During the night, Kel Reginald wakes the party. Something, like a boat, is moving though the swamp water, but it is dark and they are unable to see. Malkis's constellation is in the sky above. The party gear up as the sounds get closer. The party light a torch. Whatever is out there the dark starts moving faster. The creature, a Hyrda, emerges from the swamp. The party and the milita defend themselves. Ginger accidentally hits a member of the milita with her javelin, but the man survives. The hydra kills 3 milita. The party take down one of the 8 hydra heads. The hydra then wounds Ginger and 3 of the Milita. The party drop down another head. Luther throws a dagger accidentally in Kel Reginald's back. The hydra kills 2 another milita. They are down to 5 living milita, and Kel Reginald is badly wounded. The last 5 milita break moral and flee back towards Waadsworth. Ginger takes down another Hydra Head and Luther takes down one, bringing the Hydra down to 4 heads. Ginger takes down another Hydra Head. Kel Reginald is knocked & bleeding out and Ginger is badly wounded. Arthur takes down a Hydra head with his bow. Luther gets on his horse and pulls out his Lance to charge the Hydra. Arthur gots into melee with his sword. The Hydra knocks out Ginger, who starts to bleed out. The Hydra rips Ginger's leg off. Luther charges forward, accidentally hitting Ginger and missing the Hydra. Ginger bleeds to death from the wounds. Arthur kills another Hydra Head. There is only one Hydra Head left. Luther, seeing he can't save Ginger, saves Kel Reginald. The last Hydra head is still in the head and bites Arthur. Arhtur takes out the last head, killing the Hydra. In the aftermath of the battle, Luther takes 3 Hydra Heads. Arthur and Luther head back to Waadsworth with the unconscious Kel Reginald and the deceased Ginger on their horses. Tuesday, 21st March, 56 AoS Arthur and Luther arrive back in Waadsworth in the afternoon. The guards at the wall say 4 of the milita got back alive and shared the story. The gossip has spread thoughout town. They ride their horses back towards their home as the crowds swarm them. Sheriff Bruce is outside the Estate when they get back. Bruce congratuates them on killing the hydra, and says the 4 milita are being held in custody for desertion. Inside the Estate, the news has already gotten there, and the family is there in morning over Ginger. Ginger and Sir Regenald are put in their beds. Luther then displaces 2 of the hydra heads on spears in the front yard of the estate. Arthur stays with his brother Reginald and Luther goes to be with the rest of his family, sitting beside his father, Lord William Thorne. Later in the day Luther visits the Sheriff's Station to see ther 4 Milita deserters, Anas, Jacob, Bryan & Jackson. They are surprised to see Luther alive and look in shame for deserting him and the others. Luther understands why they ran, so has Sheriff Bruce release them. Luther, with the Milita, return to their estate. Later, Luther gets a taxidermist to stuff the 3rd Hydra Head. Afterlife? Ginger wakes on a nice beach and finds her way to the bar where Tybarodite & Stefan Thorne are waiting for her. She goes into the tavern and finds you can watch Waadsworth on the screen in there. Experience 4500 exp each. *Arthur levels to level 4 **Max HP goes from 15 to 21 *Luther Thorne levels to level 5 **Max HP goes from 19 to 22 Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes